Kildine Sanguin
Kildine Sanguin is the daughter of Jean from the French fairy tale Father Roquelaure. Info Name: Kildine Sanguin Age: 14 Parent's Story: Father Roquelaure Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Carla Viergutz Secret Heart's Desire: To faithfully serve my beloved Emilien. My "Magic" Touch: I'm very good at memorizing things. Storybook Romance Status: Even though Emilien and I are close, I'd probably end up dating someone else. Dating Emilien wouldn't look professional. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a strange fascination with blood and gore. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's great for learning all the basics of being a fairy tale. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I have trouble balancing, so dancing is rather difficult. Best Friend Forever After: My noble prince Emilien Latour. Character Appearance Kildine is below average height, with blonde hair in a pixie cut and blue eyes. She wears a red shirt with a blood pattern, maroon pants, and a red scarf. Personality Kildine is a smart, resourceful girl who is completely devoted to Emilien Latour. She serves as his bodyguard and protects him from all sorts of trouble. She isn't easily frightened, even by blood or gore. She frequently describes herself as a "manic pixie dream girl" to Emilien despite them not being attracted to each other. Biography Bonjour! I'm Kildine Sanguin, Emilien's manic pixie dream girl! Well, not really. I'll tell you the story. My father Jean was the servant of the young king Emilien. When Emilien fell in love with the portrait of Princess Emilienne, he confided in Jean and the two set out to rescued her. On the way, Jean learned from Father Roquelaure the difficulty of finding the princess, which required Jean to do rather unscrupulous things like push a drowning man and refuse to get the princess a drink. The two men found Emilienne, but Jean's behavior frightened her. After the prince and princess' wedding, Emilien demanded that Jean tell him why he was behaving the way he did. Jean told him and turned to stone. A year later the princess had a son whom they named Jean, and at the christening they were visited by an old woman. who told Emilien to kill the baby Jean to revive the servant Jean. He did, and the blood brought the servant back to life. The old woman, who was a fairy, revived the baby too. Yep, the story's pretty unsettling, especially for the king, who's horrified at what he did, even if it did bring my father back to life. My father eventually got married. I have an older sister named Emilienne, who was named after the queen. I'm very close with Emilien Latour, the youngest son of the king and queen. He's really cool, and he's very charming, even if he's kinda dorky. He loves painting and he also loves animals. He's also very stylish and wears the coolest clothes. I have a number of interesting interests. I love reading about blood and its various functions, as well as blood types (I'm an AB in case you're wondering). I even read up on the famous killers in history. I know, it sounds morbid. I also have a rather sadistic sense of humor and tend to find gratuitous violence in movies, TV, and video games to be really funny. But the reason why I do it is to prepare myself for my role, and get used to blood. Both me and Emilien go to Ever After High. I don't have too many friends, but Emilien is there to be my friend. I always try to keep him out of harm, although since he's a boy he has to room away from me. His roommate Veit Igel is really funny. I won't let anything happen to Emilien while I'm here. Since I've been studying my destiny, I've been acquainted with the destiny conflict. I'm kinda conflicted myself. I don't have a problem with spending a year as a rock, but I know that it makes Emilien uncomfortable. I'm going to stay Neutral since it makes Emilien feel better. Trivia *Kildine's surname is derived from the French word for blood, sang. *Kildine has a pet ball python named Seneca. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Sarah Anne Williams. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Servants Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French Category:Father Roquelaure